Chasing Down the Right Path
by Flyerec
Summary: Hound is trying to deal with war. Takes place a few months before the events of the TF:TM. Features Hound, Huffer, Jazz, Ultra Magus and a few others.


Obviously I don't own any thing to do with Transformers. Hope you like, please review!

Chasing Down the Right Path.

When Hound had left Cybertron he had been quietly hoping the Autobots would find a nice pretty world to call their own. At the time he had been burdened with guilt over those feelings. He had thought himself a coward, especially considering how Prowl and Bluestreak had fought a legion of Decepticons over a handful of Energon cubes, that skirmish resulted in all six members of Prowls squad dying. _All for a handful of Energon_.

But then the Autobots found Earth, and the battle for the universe started again on this lonely blue planet. _This beautiful blue planet_.

Hound had learned that his feelings of guilt were misplaced. He wasn't a coward. He was an Autobots. And as Optimus said, Autobots value life, some mistake that compassion for weakness, but in truth it was strength. Yet now…

Looking over the vista of the setting sun over the rocky hills of Oregon left Hound feeling waves of despair.

Everyone had assumed the war was over. The Autobots had finally managed to push the Decepticons off Earth, Megatron was humiliated, his army scattered and his losses heavy. It seemed like all the dreams of the Autobots was coming true. With the Decepticons on Earth gone, Megatron defeated, the war on Cybertron would end and there would be a new golden age. _Oh how wrong we were_.

The sound of engines over the solitary land drew Hound away from his musings. He turned from his perch on the rock and glanced back as Huffer came barreling up the hill, his small truck form spewing exhaust as his overpowered engine roared in his silver and orange body.

"Hound!" Huffer's disembodied voice emanated from the truck. He didn't even slow down, the force of his transformation flipped him into the air where he landed with a ground shaking thump. "Hound!" he shouted, this time his voice came clearly from his mouth.

"Yes Huffer."

"Hound!"

"_Yes_, Huffer, what is it?" The two Autobots stared at each other for a moment. Huffer gestured wildly with his arms, obviously expecting Hound to know exactly what he wanted.

"What are you doing here? The shuttle'll be here any minute!" He exclaimed.

"I've seen shuttles before." Hound muttered, turning back to his vista.

"Whoa, Hound in a bad mood. Now I've got something to write home to Ironhide about." Huffer said sarcastically. When Hound didn't retort Huffer grumbled something and went to sit next to Hound, his legs dangling over the cliff. "What's up Hound? Our new commander is coming. Don't you want to be there when he arrives?"

"So I guess Jazz is leaving then…"

"Yeah." Huffer glanced around, examining the sky. He dug his large hands into the dirt and flexed his large fingers. "Leaving on the same shuttle. Prime needs more of us elites."

"Who's going?" Hound asked without looking at the other Autobot.

"How should I know?" Huffer whined. "Look Hound this is no time to be moping around. Don't you want to meet this new commander? Prime knew him, back on Cybertron, before he was…you know…Prime…"

"Huffer…" Hound began, he looked over and grimaced as Huffer clomped together two chunks of dirt and threw it off the cliff. "Doesn't this seem wrong?"

"What? Jazz leaving? Sure, Jazz is the best. Remember that time he shot Soundwave right in the face? Man, if only he had been a little closer he would have blown that damn 'con's head clear off…"

"No. I mean this whole situation." Hound sighed and shook his head. "We won Huffer, Megatron retreated. The war was supposed to be over."

"Yeah well…" Huffer muttered, he probably figured out where Hound was going with this. "Things in war aren't always certain right? So what if we thought we had them beat. Things'll turn 'round. We'll take back Cybertron. You'll see." Hound stifled a groan. He'd heard the same speech from countless others. It made him mad. Prime and the rest of the Autobots had fought hard, really hard to drive the Decepticons off Earth. They had lost good bots in that fight. And Megatron goes on to conquer Cybertron. In a few months he turned the Autobots greatest victory into their worst defeat. Nowhere was that more bitter then on Earth, among Prime's elites, as they were called.

"Look Hound. We've all been through this, it sucks. But we can't change it by sitting around moping. We have to take the fight to Megatron, and that means kicking his butt off Cybertron so be it. The fact is, we're the best there is. Us here. Those younglings that keep showing up here. They were good fighting Shockwave's seekers but they don't know the first thing about fighting Megatron and Devastator. But we do!" Huffer said.

"I know Huffer! That's the point! We win here, and we lose Cybertron! We send Optimus and Ironhide and the Dinobots off to fight…how much longer do we have to wait before we hear that someone who survived Earth has died on Cybertron…oh pardon me, Cybertron's moons. Maybe…maybe we should just cut our losses… you know?"

Neither spoke for a while. Huffer stood up and dusted himself off.

"Look Hound, I get where your coming from, I really do. But…well…I'm not the best at speeches…just come back to Autobot city and meet this new commander. Ultra…what's his face. We have to at least see off Jazz. And who knows who else will be summoned. Wheeljack, Gears, hell maybe even you! So lets just go alright?"

Hound joined Huffer on his feet. He gazed out at the vista. The sun was brilliant. He loved this place. They started to walk away. Hound paused,

"You know who I miss?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Spike." Huffer nodded then chuckled.

"Before he left, he threatened to rebuild me as a minivan if I teach Daniel to play poker." Hound laughed. Then said, "didn't you owe Jazz like a months worth of pay"

"Shut up. This is my one chance to never pay him back."

As the sunset they transformed and headed back. Hound kept wondering as they drove. Was Huffer right? Was the 'old guard' going to have to save the day? He couldn't shake the feeling that this war was about to get a whole lot worse. Gone were the days the Autobots and Decepticons battled over Energon made in dams and diamond mines. The space over Cybertron had turned into a meat grinder, to use a human term. The death toll was steadily rising. They had lost more Autobots in these short months then they did the whole battle on Earth.

Autobot city rose on the horizon. The familiar towers of Metroplex could be seen in the distance. Less than five miles away was the Ark and the Lab.

"Hey! Bout time! Didn't think you'd guys make it." Jazz's voice cracked over Hound's radio.

"Sorry Jazz. I didn't mean to miss you leaving." Hound apologized.

"Hey man, you got _nuthing_ to apologizing about." Jazz's cheerful voice assured him.

"That's what I _told_ him! He worries too much." Huffer complained.

"Naw man! He an't got nothing to worry about cause he's coming with us!" Jazz said, he tried to sound cheerful, but beneath his jovial exterior Hound knew Jazz was worried about him. "Sorry Hound old buddy, but your stuck wuth me for ah-while yet." Hound was worried. Leaving meant he was going to the front lines, _so to speak_. A pang of regret, loneliness, and homesickness for the Earth ran across his nerves. Jazz signed off, with promises to see them all later. Huffer remained quiet for the rest of the drive. Hound was left to his thoughts.

Nearly an hour later he stood on the landing platform next to the shuttle. A dozen or so Autobots were arriving to leave with Jazz and himself. Faces stretched with apprehension, fear, excitement, hunger and everything in between passed him by as they entered the shuttle. Jazz came walking down the bridge between the greater city and the docking platform. Next to him was one of the largest transformers Hound had ever seen. Once they entered earshot, Jazz led his guest over.

"Ultra Magnus, this is Hound, he'll be leaving with me." Jazz introduced him.

"An honor." The new commander rumbled.

Before Hound could answer a new sound came roaring over the platform. For a second he was reminded of the whine of Huffer's old engines but he quickly corrected himself. These engines were new and faster. At once a sleek red car came screeching out of the city down bridge. Bright yellow flames decorated the hood and doors. A futuristic engine jutted from the hood. It swerved down the ramp towards the three Autobots. In a voice louder than Hound had expected Ultra Magnus turned and bellowed up at the sports car,

"Hot Rod! What in the blazing inferno are you doing? Slow down!" The new transformer, evidently named Hot Rod, screeched to a halt, the three took quick steps back as the roadster skidded to halt right in front of them. The door swung open and an exhilarated young boy jumped from the Autobot.

"Jazz, Hound, did you see us?! Wasn't that awesome!!" Daniel shouted.

"Whoa Daniel!" Hot Rod said transforming. "Jazz? Hound? You know them?" the new comer said, actually sounding awed.

"Yeah, these are my friends. They knew my dad!"

"Oh." Hot Rod mumbled. "Uh a real honor to meet you guys. I…uh…I'm Hot Rod. I was just getting to know the city," he said gesturing to the tire marked ramp sheepishly. "Daniel was kind enough to show me around." Daniel grinned brightly.

"Hot Rod…" Ultra Magnus started, sounding tired. "Take Daniel back to the city." He ran his hand over his face. Turning back to Jazz. "He's a good kid…" he mumbled embarrassed. Jazz raised his hands trying to assure Magnus that he wasn't offended. Hound tried to keep from laughing.

"Hey Daniel! You know where the Ark is? I gotta see Optimus's chair!" Hot Rod said excitedly.

"Sure!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Hot Rod…" Magnus grumbled. "At least walk!" he shouted after them as Hot Rod transformed and raced off with Daniel riding inside.

Magnus turned back to Jazz and Hound. "He really is a good kid." He said. Although he soundly more like he was trying to convince himself. Jazz laughed.

"Don't worry, we had some wild ones when we got here too. Those Witwicky's seem to be drawn to the troublemakers." He turned to Hound. "Is everyone on board, Hound?"

"Not yet…we're still waiting on Powerglide."

"Probably trying to lug a crate of paint with him." Jazz chuckled. "Well, Ultra Magus, the city's in your hands now. Take care of her. Hound, I'll be on board getting things ready. Call Powerglide will you?" Jazz shook hands with Magnus before giving an uncharacteristic salute and boarded the shuttle.

Hound turned to Magnus. The new city commander turned and looked gravely over the city.

"I just want you know, I'm sorry about this." He said somberly.

"Sorry? For what?" Hound asked. Magnus didn't look at him as he spoke.

"You all are heroes. All of you. When you beat Megatron it was an amazing victory on Cybertron. You were all an inspirations to us. I'm just sorry we couldn't live up to your example."

Hound was speechless.

"What do you mean? It was our fault; we should have gone after him. His words seemed to make the new commander all the more depressed. His massive shoulders sagged even more.

"That's humble of you to say. But Megatron came to Cybertron with a defeated army. He took the planet with in a month. We had three times his numbers…"

Hound had no idea how to respond to this. He had blamed himself. All of the Autobots on Earth had.

"Listen, Lieutenant. I want you to know. You elites going back to finish our mistake. You're ten times the bots we are. I just want you to know, we won't let you down again. We'll defend this city to our last breath. You have my word." Hound was shocked. First of all, he hadn't been referred to as Lieutenant for ages.

"Wow. I haven't been called Lieutenant…"

"Oh yes I forgot. Earth transformers don't use ranks…I'll have to remember that."

"Um, no forget it. Look" Hound struggled for words. "You guys didn't fail. I'm being serious here. You didn't." He turned and looked at the city. "Megatron is the most dangerous transformer I've ever seen. I've fought him here on Earth; I know what he's capable of. He's tricked us before. We're not perfect believe me. You're not to blame."

Hound believed that. "No one is to blame for this. We always look for people to blame when this sort of thing happens. It's like we forget just how good Megatron is at what he does. Honestly, it's a miracle we Autobots have lasted this long." Hound believed that too.

Ultra Magus looked at him at last. His eyes held shame and fear. "Your right of course." He mumbled. "It'll take a while for it to sink in though."

"I know. But it will. _Trust_ me."

Hound's radio crackled to live suddenly. "Hound! Holy cow are we leaving already? Is Jazz there? Don't leave yet! I'll be there in…I'll be there really…just, just don't leave yet, okay!" Powerglide's voice rambled.

"Your playing poker with Huffer aren't you?" Jazz's voice demanded through the open comm.

"Uh…yeah." Powerglide admitted.

"Good. Tell Huffer, we're not leaving until he pays me." Hound smiled as he heard Huffer swore in the background.

"Aye sir." Powerglide sounded off.

Hound turned to Magnus. The commander had regained his stature. He extended his hand. "Thank you for the wisdom, Hound."

"I can't speak for everyone under your command…but the…Earthbound Autobots. They're good soldiers. They'll serve you well." He said shaking the commanders hand.

"I'm sure they will. Good luck, Hound."

"Thank you sir. The city is in good hands." Hound saluted and went on board.

He wandered through the back, put his supplies in the cargo hold and headed to the cockpit. Jazz sat at the controls, Air-Raid sat anxiously next to him. "Man, lets just go already." Jazz grinned at the Aerial-bot.

"Eager to see your brothers again?"

"What? No!" Air-Raid turned back to the controls. Hound smiled and patted him on the shoulder as he moved past and took his seat at the helm.

"Ready?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. We have a job to do. I'm ready." He turned to Jazz, smiled. "Yeah ready."

Flyerec.


End file.
